


TGWDLM What Really Happend 2

by Elyse110



Series: Redvines [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyse110/pseuds/Elyse110
Summary: Another version of how Redvines could save the day, If you haven't read the first one I suggest you do so.
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam, Emma/Paul
Series: Redvines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578733
Kudos: 14





	TGWDLM What Really Happend 2

**Author's Note:**

> HII, Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! If you haven't read the first one, I suggest reading it. If you are new you can access it by clicking the back arrow where it says what series this is apart of. This was written in a day so pardon the bad grammar. I really hope that you guys like it. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals or Trail To Oregon!.

The police were singing. About jazz hands. And other police-y stuff. As Ted, Emma, and Bill tried to sneak behind them, the cops noticed them. 

The group froze as the police strutted towards them. Ted was grabbed by the tall one that was singing, Emma was grabbed by Sam, and Bill was grabbed by the girl who looked oddly like his daughter Alice. 

The police people moved their hands while singing.

“Whats this” Emma said, confusion written across her face.

“Look, my IDs in my pocket with my Redvines..” Ted trailed off. The police froze.

“REDVINES?” Sam said, his voice breaking. He wasn’t singing anymore. He pulled the package out of Ted’s pocket and placed it on the ground gently. 

The police circled it and started chanting. Soon, all of the singing people where in the circle around the Redvines. They were chanting the name over and over again, growing louder and louder and louder until they were screaming it. 

“REDVINEEEES” they screamed in unison, and a portal appeared and took them to the world of the Redvines, leaving Ted, Bill, Emma, Paul, Charlotte, and Sam behind. 

Sam doubled over and threw up a bunch of blue stuff. Charlotte rushed over to him.

“Oh, Sam are you OK” Sam enfolded Charlotte into a hug

“I’m OK Char.” Suddenly, Alice and Deb staggered out of an abandoned ally way. 

“Alice” Bill cried Embracing his daughter. 

Emma approached Paul quietley. 

“Um, this may be an inconvenient time, but would you like to go get coffee sometime?” Emma smiled.

“I would love too. But no coffee. It has officially been ruined for me.” Suddenly, an old man with white hair and a black turtleneck wandered out.

“Greg? Steve? Stu? Mark? Leighton? Chad?” He called out. The rest of the Working Boys answered his call and they were reunited. 

The military came and relocated the survivors to a town called Independence. It was in Missouri. Emma and Paul dated for a year and got married. 

Sam and Charlotte had a son named Joshua. Bill go to keep Alice and she married Deb as soon as they graduated. Professor Hidgens made Working Boys a reality. 

Ted, Bill, Emma, Charlotte, and Greg learned that they were all related to a family that traveled the Oregon trail, the dikrats family with two parents, Jack Bauer and Slippery When Wet. Two children, a daughter Mouthface and a son Craphole, and their grandfather, Tittymitty. 

The aliens lived happily in their Redvines world, as they worshiped Redvines. After some time, they released their hold on some of the humans and everyone lived happily ever after.

Redvines. What can't they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooooo much for reading! I hope you liked it. If you did, leave a kudos and a comment. If you found something for me to fix please leave some constructive criticism as it is very much welcome because I want to improve as much as I can. Thank you sooooooo much for reading!
> 
> <3 Elyse 110


End file.
